


破碎花窗/Broken rose window

by Haku_D1D9E0



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haku_D1D9E0/pseuds/Haku_D1D9E0
Summary: 坏心眼神父kn x 懵懂野人吸血鬼zh3k+ 欺负kuzuha的产物
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 32





	破碎花窗/Broken rose window

某个叫不出名字的边陲小镇，教堂的晚钟刚震飞一群歇脚的黑鸦。  
说不上年代的日子里，陈旧的教堂，破碎的花窗下凋谢的花，微笑的神父。  
有人蹲在高高的窗沿把这一幕刻在眼里。

葛葉说不清他是第几次来到这里了，吸血鬼的生命很长很长，葛葉甚至莫名的，不惧怕阳光。正因为如此，似乎何为死亡在他眼里成了一个难以理解的命题，受伤也是。他甚至对人类这种生物都一知半解。  
但是葛葉又是个活了许多许多日子的吸血鬼。虽然一直生活在小镇，但他知道美丽的事物是什么样。他见过爬满教堂墙面的鲜红蔷薇，葛葉认为这是对于吸血鬼来说是难得美丽的东西了吧。  
只是偶然的，在蔷薇凋谢的某一个时间，他看到了那个男人。  
也许那个男人一直在，也或许是他忽视了，总之那个男人低头摆弄那些花被划伤手指的时候，蔷薇色的鲜血从食指流了出来，葛葉却紧紧盯着男人的脸。  
葛葉，真是个奇怪的吸血鬼。

葛葉在铺满蔷薇的黑棺中梦见了那男人，当晚。  
按理来说吸血鬼的梦境应该是鲜血淋漓的奢华场景，大概是酒杯破碎丝绸堆叠，少女苍白的肉体横陈，伤口和宝石像网一般遍布。  
但葛葉没有。梦里他只是站在那个男人的面前。他们明明只见了一面。  
吸血鬼本不应该记住生命中遇到的那些人的。毕竟任谁活在无止境的岁月里，都不愿意去记住那些只有短短几十年生命的人吧。  
茶色的长发，灰蓝色的眼睛，和自己一模一样的泪痣。  
葛葉梦中的那个男人。

他又去了教堂很多次，偷看那个男人唱颂歌，看他施舍面包，看他安慰走失的小孩，看他纤细的手指拂过神父袍的领口，走动时衣袍在遥远的长廊那一头摆成蝴蝶的影子。  
男人偶尔不在日子里，葛葉就蜷缩在塔楼，望着日落时远山的阴影分割这个小镇，淹没枯萎的蔷薇花丛。  
“神父。”忘了自己上一次说话是什么时候的吸血鬼用嘶哑的喉咙磕磕巴巴念出这只有几个音节的单词。

时间如同蔷薇带刺的藤蔓肆般无忌惮地蔓延，爬满墙壁。  
葛葉把那个没人的塔楼当成了新的歇脚处，这本该是平常的岁月里无足轻重的一点变化，他可能会在那个塔楼呆到那位茶色头发的神父消失在自己漫长的生命里，只是偷偷地看着他，然后继续躺回自己的黑棺。

如果不是偷猎者在黑夜地森林中瞎了眼乱开枪。

花窗在这个傍晚被吸血鬼撞碎成细碎的宝石，从高高的窗沿滑落到地上，沾染着血液，跌落进百合花丛。旁边是正准备把枯萎的花抱起来的神父。  
神父抬头望向那个窗口，透过一层镜片，有收不回来的骨翅颤抖着支起，遮住半边夕阳。  
血红和灰蓝的眼瞳相互映出对方的影子，夕阳坠入层叠氤氲的远山。神父微笑，说：“抓到你了。”

葛葉跌撞着向后退，窗棂绊住了骨翅，不留神摔下几十米高的花窗。  
啊，怎么会有这么笨的吸血鬼。

窗外开始下雨，墙角的青苔变得濡湿、飞蛾在灯下收拢翅膀。被夜笼罩的教堂，喘息被紧紧锁在某个房间里。  
米色的粗布被蹭上血，再因为尖利的指甲而扭曲成无法恢复的样子。  
葛葉的大脑思考不来现在的情形。  
自己为什么会窝在这个并不舒服的、狭窄的小房间上，被神父搂在怀里。  
男人一下一下舔着葛葉翅根和背部的血迹。到底谁是吸血鬼。葛葉心想，人类会这样治疗伤口吗。  
“这里告诫亭。”  
“我叫叶。”葛葉没觉得这个地方有什么不对，作为一个未被贵族世家培养得吸血鬼，他仅仅是觉得又些许得羞耻。  
神父将唇贴在覆盖脊骨的薄薄的皮肤上，伸手抚上葛葉的手指，掰开，反转，十指交扣，收紧。翅根的吻弄得人痒痒，一时只是发出一声轻喘，苍白的皮肤在室内的灯光下像是微微发光的上好的丝绸。只是这块丝绸被划破的几道口子。  
让人想要撕碎。  
“你叫什么？小吸血鬼。”叶的吻重新落在葛葉的身上，只是这次换了位置，轻轻啄着颈部动脉的地方。男人好像并不急于得到吸血鬼的回答，只是逗弄他、听他试图开口却只能发出的气音就能让他有别样的乐趣。  
葛葉整个人颤抖着缩起来，叶亲了亲他耳朵尖。  
人类的唇是滚烫的，尤其是对于吸血鬼来说。一个个吻烙印在身上的感觉让他莫名想到小时候打翻烛台溅落在身上的熔烛。但又好像不是一个感觉。  
叶停下了绵长的吻，抬手摘下眼镜。葛葉僵硬地试图挺直蜷缩的身体，叶顺势搂着他的腰把他转了过来。  
“我叫叶，你叫什么？”叶眯着眼睛笑得像只偷腥的猫，明明长着天使的面孔，穿着规规矩矩的神父袍。  
“葛葉。”喉咙嘶哑的发声像是风穿过身后老旧的管风琴。  
“葛 叶。”  
神父笑着轻喊他的名字。伸手搂住吸血鬼纤细的腰身，抚摸他突起的脊骨。  
“等等，”葛葉说出今晚的第四个字节，“你是神父吗。”他吐出这个在舌尖上百转千回的单词。葛葉觉得面前的人好像与他这么长时间以来观察的人有些许不同，但这些不同又理所应当地交织成面前人的样子。原来他叫叶。  
叶。  
“是。”叶笑了，笑得很灿烂。葛葉伸手去摸他因为笑起来而更加动人的、黑珍珠一般的泪痣。神父侧过脸吻他布满青紫血管的手腕。

几百年的梦境断裂，吸血鬼的黑棺被铺满雪白的羽毛。  
接下来是唇齿相贴，如同白羽堆积的墓地吹起一阵春风。诡异而又理所应当的，神父拥吻吸血鬼，吸血鬼的眼角通红、浸出一点泪。  
葛葉感觉窗外的雨下到了房间内，不然为什么整个人都变得濡湿粘稠。  
舌头蹭过尖利的犬齿，口腔内不属于自己的物体终于退了出去。他不敢看神父的眼睛，只是把下巴抵在叶的肩头，扯着他黑色的发带。

叶还是在笑，跟看见信徒和孩子的笑容完全不一样。只是葛葉没有看见。

神父的手向下游弋，拽皱吸血鬼材质上好的裤子，摸过嶙峋的耻骨。葛葉整个人软成一滩水，叶顺势压上去，被吸血鬼无力地揪住了衣领，颤抖而生疏地解开长袍的领口。  
只是似乎这不要脸的神父动作更快，纤细的手已经触到了下身最敏感的那片皮肤，在周围打着圈轻触，葛葉不自觉地张开腿夹住身上人的腰身，膑骨擦过肋骨，惹得叶一阵机灵。

手结结实实地握上了那一处柔软。葛葉仰着头，喉咙却没有发出任何声音。像是无声无息缺氧的鱼。  
叶掐着葛葉的脖子逼着他直视自己，吸血鬼的犬齿抵着下唇，隐隐透出一点血色。手指伸进口腔，温柔而又固执地搅弄着柔软湿粘的舌头。液体从上面、下面溢了出来，颤抖的频率像是雨打窗棂激起的震颤，大理石般的身体被人类的体温烤得炙热，水汽蒸发，氤氲进眼瞳，又凝结成水滑落。叶对于这种事情似乎格外熟练，懵懂的吸血鬼连不要都说不出口，感官集中在了口腔和下身，性欲堆积在大脑里，碾碎了几百年人生中无知的岁月。  
葛葉眯起了眼睛，下身抽动着，眼角绯红。他莹白的脚背崩得笔直，像是刀尖上跳芭蕾的舞者、止不住颤抖。脖颈倏地弯出脆弱的弧度，被掐出的红印惊人的情色。无端地，叶想到了圣特雷莎的狂喜那座雕塑。叶发出轻笑，低下头。  
就在葛葉以为这一场漫长的，羞耻得不敢去描述滋味的事情快要结束时，神父吻上了他自己都不怎么碰触的那一处，含了进去。  
葛葉长长地发出一声不属于吸血鬼这种高贵生物的，甜腻谄媚的呻吟。叶把他搂进怀里，揉他的后颈。

雨骤停。

空气中满是树叶和泥土被雨水浸润得腥味，在这个季节，一切粘腻的情事都被遮盖得顺理成章。甚至本应被推上火刑柱的神父和吸血鬼的交媾也在这个夜晚变得浪漫起来。衣服在告诫亭好像故意堆成屏风，有人躺在柔软得衣服上一边被玩弄下身，一边等待意识回笼。  
葛葉在发抖。  
被入侵最柔软处的感觉并不好受，但好歹是适应能力极强的吸血鬼。葛葉从搅弄中莫名感受到了别样的快感，尖利的指甲一下一下地刮着叶突起的蝴蝶骨。叶抬头对着葛葉的睫毛吹了吹，搞得葛葉侧过头，只露出红得跟蔷薇似的耳尖。  
神父本该是禁欲的，但是那处炙热的物件却挑逗似地蹭着吸血鬼被揉得软烂的穴口，使苍白的人整个成了粉色。而窗外泥泞的沼泽落下被雨打湿的夏花。瘦地硌人的胳膊交叠收紧，葛葉嘶哑地发出一声：“进来。”  
叶温柔地撞了进去，像是耐心的猎人在铺了很久地陷阱中收获一只白兔般温柔。他们交换了今晚的不知道第几个吻，上下都互相嵌入对方的身体。告诫亭的帷幔垂下，遮住这情色到美丽却背德的无耻勾当。  
叶搂住葛葉的腰，牵着他的手去摸他们的交合处。葛葉的指甲又尖又长，他小心翼翼地摸到进入自己身体的火热，在叶重重的一下撞击中手指倏地颤抖，转而被掐住手腕，两人十指相扣。“真是害羞的吸血鬼啊。”叶的调笑惹得吸血鬼收紧了后穴，换来的是承受陌生而猛烈的撞击。葛葉在冲撞中隐隐感觉到有什么不对，好像两人的身份应该转换一下。似乎叶才是淫欲的吸血鬼吧。  
叶似乎是察觉到了他在想什么，从他的身体里抽出来，缓慢地。葛葉被激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，突然空虚的后穴忍不住收缩挽留那个炙热，眼中是令人疯狂的情欲和迷茫。坏心眼的神父没有理会，即使自己硬得快要爆炸，仍是把无力的吸血鬼搂起来。  
失神间，葛葉被压上讲坛。  
在木制的桌子上做爱并不好受，胸前挺立的两点被坚硬冰凉的桌面磨得生疼。面前是纤尘不染的百合花，叶躬下身在葛葉耳边发出轻喘，分开他无力的双腿，从背后重新挤进好不容易被弄热的冰凉身体。满室的潮气糊了眼睛。  
葛葉像猫一样呻吟，犬齿抵住下唇时情潮一波接着一波，合着是窗外的阵雨。葛葉小腹抽动，被顶得微微凸起。液体顺着交合处顺着苍白的躯体流下，圣父画像前，神父用靡靡之声在苍白的躯体上书写长夜。叶伸手捂住他的嘴，要令他窒息一般，耳边似乎又福音传来，葛葉知道吸血鬼能不能上天堂，但是他感受到了眼前的白光和被天使搂在怀里的触感。  
不上天堂也罢。  
“我会粉身碎骨地爱你。”神父大人。

有人在唱颂歌，悠远的声音下蝙蝠群扑扇翅膀飞出无人之境，悬挂在塔楼的横梁，藏匿进月色的阴影里。  
破碎的花窗只剩下圣母浅笑的半边脸，葛葉透过那块缝隙看到月光，月光直直地刺进他失神的瞳孔。

一滴血坠入盐海，腥和咸的气味交错成雨，淋透恶魔和天使交叠的翅膀。  
像是仲夏夜最粘腻的梦境。

雨又起。


End file.
